In a pressurized water reactor (PWR) or other type of nuclear reactor, movable control rods are used to control the nuclear reaction. The control rods include a neutron absorbing material, and are arranged to be inserted into the reactor core. In general, the further the control rods are inserted into the core, the more neutrons are absorbed and the more the nuclear reaction rate is slowed. Precise control of the amount of insertion, and accurate measurement of same, is useful in order to precisely control the reactivity. The control rods drive mechanism (CRDM) provides this control.
In an emergency, the control rods can be fully inserted in order to quickly quench the nuclear reaction. In such a “scram”, it is useful to have an alternative fast mechanism for inserting the control rods. Additionally or alternatively, it is known to have dedicated control rods that are either fully inserted (thus turning the nuclear reaction “off”) or fully withdrawn (thus making the reactor operational). In such systems, the “on/off” rods are sometimes referred to as “shutdown rods” while the continuously adjustable control rods are sometimes referred to as “gray rods”.
Given these considerations, it is known to construct a CRDM employing a lead screw that is engaged by a separable roller-nut assembly. During normal operation, the roller-nut assembly is clamped onto the lead screw by an affirmative magnetic force acting against biasing springs. By turning the roller nut the lead screw, and hence the attached control rods, are moved in precisely controllable fashion toward or away from the reactor core. In a scram, the electrical current is cut thus cutting the magnetic force, the biasing springs open the separable roller nut, and the gray rod including the lead screw scrams. An example of such a configuration is disclosed, for example, in Domingo Ricardo Giorsetti, “Analysis of the Technological Differences Between Stationary & Maritime Nuclear Power Plants”, M.S.N.E. Thesis, Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) Department of Nuclear Engineering (1977) which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
For an integral pressurized water reactor (integral PWR), it is known to mount the CRDM externally and to couple with the control rods inside the pressure vessel by suitable feedthroughs. To reduce the extent of feedthroughs, it has also been proposed to integrate the CRDM within the pressure vessel. See, for example, Ishizaka et al., “Development of a Built-In Type Control Rod Drive Mechanism (CRDM) For Advanced Marine Reactor X (MRX)”, Proceedings of the International Conference on Design and Safety of Advanced Nuclear Power Reactors (ANP '92), Oct. 25-29, 1992 (Tokyo Japan) published by the Atomic Energy Society of Japan in October 1992, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Existing CRDM designs have certain disadvantages. These disadvantages are enhanced when an internal CRDM design is chosen in which the complex electro-mechanical CDRM is internal to the high pressure and high temperature environment within the pressure vessel. Placement of the CRDM internally within the pressure vessel also imposes difficult structural challenges.
The separable roller-nut creates a complex linkage with the lead screw that can adversely impact gray rod insertion precision during normal operation. Reattachment of the roller-nut to the lead screw can be complex, and it may not be immediately apparent when contact is reestablished, thus introducing a positional offset after recovery from the scram event. Scramming the lead screw also has the potential to cause irrecoverable damage to the threading or structural integrity of the lead screw. Still further, wear over time can be a problem for the complex separable roller-nut.
Another consideration is reliability. Because rod scramming is a safety-critical feature, it must operate reliably, even in a loss of coolant accident (LOCA) or other failure mode that may include interruption of electrical power, large pressure changes, or so forth.
The control rod position detector is also typically a complex device. In some systems, an external position detector is employed, which requires feedthroughs across the pressure vessel wall. For the internal CRDM of the MRX reactor, a complex position detector was designed in which a transducer generates a torsional strain pulse that passes through a magnetoresistive waveguide, and magnetic field interactions are measured to adduce the rod position. In general, an internal position detector operating on an electrical resistance basis is prone to error due to temperature-induced changes in material resistivity.